Belonging
by Orokid
Summary: Multichap songfic. Harry and Hermione based. It's been a few years since I looked at it...


**orokid/disclaimer**_: New story, same couples. I am obviously obsessed with this coupling. And if you haven't noticed… shock You didn't! looks away I have nothing to say to you._

**Disclaimer**_: Okay, I still own absolutely nothing. Besides, I had come up with this idea at the beginning of the year so don't kill me for borrowing the songs or the people. Try me if it's a really horrible fanfic though. I may want to take the beating then. Depends on how bad my day is. Today- no. Tomorrow… I'll think about it._

_Please note this: There's only three chapters._

_And I'm still writing the third. And I lost chapter two… Dies_

**Chapter One**

_Follow Through_

Harry Potter, now barely eighteen years old, stared at the back of his best friend's head, wondering why his pumping heart was thudding like it was from just gazing at her. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and he could only think that he had never felt anything like this. Not even with his first and seemingly only crush on the famous, or infamous depending who you were, Cho Chang.

_Oh, this is a start of something good_

_Don't you agree?_

_I haven't felt like this in many moons_

_You know what I mean?_

Harry thought of the year before, of You-Know-Who's long denied death, of him becoming somehow even more famous in the eyes of wizards, of both Ron and Hermione beginning to share his spotlight… He couldn't be happier than to know that he was no longer alone in the eyes of all their people, even more to be sharing it with the people he'd sacrifice himself for. From the almost destruction of the magical and muggle worlds, they would lead their surviving people from it, wizard and human alike, and build anew.

_And we can build through this destruction_

_As we are standing on our feet_

She once told him that she was glad to take some of the weight of the press from his shoulders, and that she wanted to stand beside him until the end.

If only she meant it the way he felt for her.

She had gone with her promise and stood by as his best friend, but he only wished that he was strong enough to follow through with his own troubling emotions, his own damned feelings. His powers seem weak when compared with the strength of in his heart and mind to deny it all.

_So since you want to be with me_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say_

_And I, all I really want is you_

_For you to stick around_

_I'll see you every day_

_But you have to follow through_

_You have to follow through_

"… Potter? Potter!"

He looked up at his teacher, who was now standing in front of his desk. Harry smiled sheepishly at him, waving like an idiot since he had no idea what to do at the moment. "Oh. Hello, Professor Grandge."

"Potter, I know that you killed Voldemort-" students flinched at the name, still uneasy about saying it, "- but you still have to pay attention during class. If you keep zoning out, I may have to give you a detention. Think about it- the world's savior strung up in detention his first week back from killing the dark lord. Now, tell the class what was so important to you that it kept you from learning."

He hesitated. Would he tell and risk losing his best friend or refuse and gain a week in detention, plus losing points for Griffondor?

"A… A girl, sir", the young man murmured. "A very special girl." His eyes gazed over to her, the one who had captivated him throughout class, but he immediately moved his gaze in fear that she'd find him out. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll concentrate now." He wouldn't admit to everything to his class of perceptive listeners, like the fact that she had been the one thought that had kept his alive during his intense battle with the man he had murdered. She was the one who kept him sane after the kill. No. He's stay quiet.

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive_

_They keep me in tune_

_Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire_

_This is for you_

The teacher nodded suspiciously, turning back to teach his class. No later than fine minutes of torture, of girls giggling like mad-men around him, whispering to each other that they wish it's them, class ended. Harry got up to leave but was called to speak with his teacher after class. He waved Hermione on, silently asking for her to go on without him and that he'd catch up later. Hesitantly, she left him alone with their teacher.

"Potter", his professor began, slowly going through recently turned in papers with his thumb, a small grin upon the man's face, "this is just a guess but were you speaking about Granger?" The younger man looked down to his spit-shined shoes, ashamed that he had been found out. "Have you told her about your feelings?"

"No, sir."

"You know that it's not that hard to guess this predicament you're in, Mister Potter, when you gaze at the back of her head in a sort of trance."

"I know, sir."

_Am I too obvious to preach it?_

_You're sp hypnotic on my heart_

"Are you going to tell the girl soon, at least?"

"I want to, Professor, but…" He stopped, hearing footsteps inside the room behind him. He knew who it was. It was her, the woman of his dreams, his best friend. "I don't want her to know", he continued, trying hard not to blush as he heard her come closer. "My best friend, sir", he said normally, hoping not for her to find out but give his teacher a clue as his eyes twitched back and forth. The older man nodded, understanding.

"Young man, go to dinner. You'll need your strength…" The man drifted off, winking at Harry as he smiled broadly at the boy. "But please come back tomorrow with a cleaner conscious. No girl business anymore. Got that, Potter?"

The eighteen year-old nearly hugged his mentor for helping him hide the truth for him, let alone kissed him in his joy. Slowly, the green eyed man pivoted, grinning widely at the bushy haired young woman, walking with her down to the dining room to meet all of his friends. He just wanted to be with her right now, and that seemed fine enough. He hoped that she still didn't know about how he felt towards her, but wouldn't mind if she did. At least then there wouldn't be any lies.

_So since you want to be with me_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say_

_And I, all I really want is you_

_For you to stick around_

_I'll see you every day_

_But you have to follow through_

_You have to follow through_

"Hermione, I, um, want to talk to you." All his courage was going through his words right now. But was it enough? He needed more courage.

She turned to him, her gazing into his emerald eyes, expecting something for him. It was as if she knew what he had to say to her, and it scared him to think that maybe she did know what went on through his head, other than quidditch and the brief thought of other girls here and there.

Damn, he needed a lot more courage right at that moment

_The words you say to me are unlike anything_

_That's ever been said_

He gulped as he watched the cinnamon ocean stare straight back into his bright green ones. "Um… Uh…" He looked away, knowing that it would help his situation if just by a little. "It's about something important. Kinda." He paused, thinking over what he had just said to her. "Maybe." He thought harder about the subject, slowly losing his nerve. "I don't know", he answered finally with a sigh of reluctance.

His heart pounded in his throat, disallowing him from his ability to speak any other words to the goddess before him.

_And what you do to me is unlike anything_

_That's ever been_

"Are you in love, Harry?" He closed his agape mouth, wondering if she truly had figured him out. His heart sped to a unnamed speed, gulping as he turned his gaze back onto hers. He nodded dumbly, knowing inside of himself that he had now permanently screwed up their friendship with his half-assed confession. "May I ask who?"

The eighteen year-old man looked at her, surprised by her asked question. She didn't know? His secret was still unknown? He breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his head 'no'.

_Am I too obvious to preach it?_

_You're hypnotic on my heart_

"Why?" Hermione pouted, hurt by his action. "You're my best friend. And vice versa, I hope. I've known you for almost seven years. You know that I can keep a secret."

He laughed, trying to calm his quickly beating heart from the shock that she had put in him, thinking that she had known. "No, 'Mione. Sorry, but it's for me to know and you to find out." 'In many ways than one', he thought to himself with a grin plastered upon his face. "Maybe later. Alright?"

_So since you want to be with me_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say_

_And I, all I really want is you_

_For you to stick around_

_I'll see you every day_

_But you have to follow through_

_You have to follow through_

_So since you want to be with me_

_You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say_

_And I, all I really want is you_

_For you to stick around_

_I'll see you every day_

_But you have to follow through_

_You have to follow through_

_You're gonna have to follow through_

Hermione watched him turn tail as she attempted to act angry at him, although failing miserably. For a moment, she had thought that he could love her, like she loved him- wholly and without a doubt. But he didn't. He loved someone else. She just knew that he didn't love her, but…

Feeling her heartbeat return to its usual rhythm, she grinned broadly as she had noticed that he had stopped to wait for her only a few steps away. Once again, the fast thumping in her chest resumed.

_Oh, this is a start of something good_

_Don't you agree?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**orokid**_: Ehehehehe… I LOVE SAPPPP! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! BURN IN HELL ALL YOU SAP HATING PEOPLE!_

**RunMoogles**_: Hits orokid with a boulder- er, rock. You're SUCH a dork._


End file.
